Dr. Bell
Dr. Bell is a short-tempered mad scientist and enthusiast of evil deeds, hailing from Star R. He and his sidekick Giji-Giji stole the Waruchin Encyclopedia from the royal archives, and have fled to Earth to evade arrest. Dr. Bell's big aspiration is to command ultimate evil and power, and to own his own planet. He pilots the Nazumar and has his own theme song. Origin Dr. Bell went to post-secondary education on Star R to study science and engineering, while also researching the "lost art" of evil-doing. The people of Star R are mostly benevolent with a strong sense of justice, but Dr. Bell is an anomaly, being obsessed with evil and chaos. At some point, Dr. Bell was put on probation, and granted a monetary loan intended to aid in his rehabilitation into law-abiding society. Instead, Bell purchased the Nazumar, stole the Waruchin, and fled the planet with Giji-Giji. He has not yet paid back the loan, prompting the Loan Princess to come for him at one point. Dr. Bell has never had a girlfriend or even been kissed, which has caused him to become obsessed with young women. Personality Dr. Bell is very egotistical and very prone to emotional fits. He tends to launch into dramatic speeches about his own capabilities or his evil ruthlessness, but just as easily can fall into episodes of low self-esteem. Bell is extremely dedicated to, if not obsessed with, making his mark on the world. Along with his love of evil, Dr. Bell is equally fond of flowers; he is familiar with many genus of flowers and always decorates the Nazumar with them, particular daisies and roses. His tempermental best friend is Giji-Giji. Giji is employed as his assistant, but helps Bell with anything from lab work to brushing his teeth. Dr. Bell often takes his temper out on Giji-Giji, hitting him and yelling at him, but in private has remarked on how lonely he feels without Giji around. While Giji puts up with a lot of Bell's behaviour, he will not hesitate to hit back. Dr. Bell considers Chikkun to be his ultimate rival, spurning him in all attempts to gain power, wealth, or a girlfriend. He is often paranoid that Chikkun is actively trying to ruin his life, neglecting to consider how Bell is routinely causing mischief and breaking laws. Bell sees Takkun as nothing more than an old man, and seems to be afraid of Mechatan. Elsewhere, Dr. Bell is obsessed with the Kyunkyuns, particularly Miko. He is girl-crazy in general, often watching aerobics on TV just to ogle the performers. Many of Bell's schemes revolve around trying to win the Kyunkyuns' hearts or even kidnap them. Appearance Bell is a short, stout bipedal alien from Star R that is especially drawn to water. His exact species is unknown, but he is black with pink eyes, and has an overbite with six protruding teeth that move when he talks. Most curiously, all members of Bell's species have an antennae protruding from the back of their heads, leading to a rounded metallic bell. The bell can also increase in size depending on his emotions; Bell's bell tends to increase in size when he is enraged or amorous. Dr. Bell wears a black long-sleeved cloak with a short train on the back. The front of his cloak features orange crossbones, giving him the appearance of a Jolly Roger. He wears matching red boots and gloves. Scientific efforts While Dr. Bell tends to talk a mean game, he is actually fairly capable when it comes to engineering and biochemical experimentation. Almost every episode in the series features Bell creating something with the help of the Waruchin. His original creations include: * Gorico * A shrinking chemical * Penko * A mask to obscure the cuteness of the Kyunkyuns * Teleporting telephone system * Brainwashing flowers * A mecha cat burglar in the shape of a cat Speech pattern Bell ends most of his sentences with "beru", or "be", a reference to his bell antennae and his own name. Usually Dr. Bell uses the pronoun "washi" (a truncated form of "watashi" usually used by old men), but he will refer to himself with "boku" if he feels lively, or even "boku-chan" if he feels cute. This manner of adding honorifics to one's pronouns are especially uncommon in Japanese. There are also times where Bell has tacked "oniichan" (big brother) or "ojiisan" (old man) onto his name when referring to himself. Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Males